Surprises
by Leigh d
Summary: Tomo confesses her feelings for Yomi, but what will happen?
1. Confess

**Surprise**

_**Hello guys… Haven't put anything up for a while now. BUT! I felt like writing this story. I'm not really a fan of Toyomi, but this idea fell in to my head on the way back from college XD So I hope you enjoy, review, I love reviews, It actually shows that people are really reading my stories! Anyway, read **__**J**_

I hesitated at the door. Everyone had gone home. Kagura. Osaka. Chiyo. Sakaki. It was just me and her. Me and Yomi. Finally, a chance. The golden glow of the afternoon sun bathed her. She was so beautiful. My heart began to race, knowing somewhere deep inside of me, I was going to confess. I coughed to get her attention. She jumped and Spun around.

"Jesus Tomo, you scared the hell out of me!" Yomi gasped, annoyed, but there was hint of relief.

"Yeah yeah, but are you gonna hurry up? I'm starving!" Why did I just say that?

"Uh, I mean we could stay a little longer if you want…" Yomi's face slowly softened.

"Nah, Its fine. I'm finished here any way. And thanks." She added after a moment.

"For what?"

"For waiting for me. You waited, for like, an hour. And patience is'nt really a quality Tomo Takino uses quite often, if ever. So what where you doing anyway?" My face grew hot.

"Thinking." I replied quietly. Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe she's not ready. What am I doing??

"About what? Food?" Yomi laughed. Panic was keeping me silent.

"Aw c'mon. About wh-"

"You." I blurted. I quickly shut my stupid mouth.

"Me?" She squinted her eyes, thinking to herself. Finally, she crossed her arms over her chest and put on her best mother look.

"It's homework is'nt it? What is it this time? English? Japanese? Ma-"

"I love you!" I yelled. Shock spread across her face.

"I love you! I love your glasses, your hair, the way you move, your personality, I even love the way hit me and tell me off for being an idiot, I love you!!" I was panting, feeling so elevated and terrified at the same time.

"I've liked you ever since middle school. Why did you think I even entered this school? I was so happy when I got in, and even happier when I was put into you're class. You idiot! Why did'nt notice? Why?" My voice broke.

Yomi's eyes closed, and an unreadable expression appeared on her face.

"Yomi, look at me, please." I pleaded. Picking up her things, she walked past me, to the door and paused.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult for me, Tomo?"She whispered. And then she ran. Ran away from me, leaving me alone in the empty classroom. Falling down to the floor, I cried heart my stupid, heart broken heart out.


	2. Patch? Or not to patch

**A/N PLEASE READ!**

**Hi guys, I've not updated in a while, so to get back into the swing of things I have written a new chapter for this particular fic. This is because the majority in the review bit said write another chapter, so, I did. I have decided to take this in a more different direction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and review!**

Patch 

Yomi POV

I stared at my ceiling, tasting Tomo's words in my mind. I tasted them again and again. It still didn't make any sense. 'Why did you not notice?' Her voice echoed in my head. Make it stop. I don't want this. Why did she have to make things so... so...

The phone rang. My insides contracted. After three rings it was my Mum who picked it up.

"Hello! Mizuhara residence. Oh, hello Tomo-chan! I take it you want to talk to my Koyomi? Yes, just a moment. KOYOMI! PHONE!"

Gazing blankly, I wrestled with my conscience... Cowardice won.

"Ko? Ah, sorry Tomo-chan, she must be asleep. Well, tell your mother I said hi, okay? Okay, bye bye."

A sigh of relief escaped me . Closing my eyes, I took my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose. _What am I gonna do now?_ I shouldn't have ran away, that was stupid. Immature. But, how was I meant to react? I have to face her tomorrow, even if I really, really don't want to face her. But for now I'll just be a coward.

It's do or die. Now or never. Or something like that. _Deep breath's Yomi, deep breaths._ I slid open the door and hurried into the class room. Sitting at my desk, I hastily got out my Geometry book and pretended to read. Un consciously, my ears were more sensitive, I picked up on random conversations.

"And then, dodging the last defender, she leaped, yes_ leaped, _and made a slam dunk! It was sooooo cool!-"

"-And then you feinted, and I took your pig tails and flew away. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird..."

A note landed out of nowhere in front of me, heart racing, I opened it.

_Talk to me. Please._

_T_

I turned around and avoided her eyes, I simply said,

"After we've eaten lunch."

I turned back to the front and waited for the lesson. Five minutes after the lesson was meant to commence, Yukari-sensei crashed in and the day finally begun. The first half of the day went by in a flash, and soon enough it was lunch. Kagura and Sakaki rearranged the tables to our normal lunch time places. Sitting down in my normal seat, I picked at my bento. Tomo slowly scraped back her chair and heavily planted her self in it. The both of us ate in silence.

"Waa! What a great day! I wish we were swimming," Kagura stretched, eyes focused outside.

"We don't even have P.E today." She concluded sadly.

"Don't worry Kagura-san, we have it tomorrow!" Chiyo replied happily.

"Tomo, Yomi?" Snapping my head up, I realised it was Sakaki. Her eye brows were knitted and a look of genuine concern was etched on her face.

"Hm?" I heard Tomo say next to me.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's that you two are kinda, well...quiet?" She finished off lamely. I've had enough. Abruptly I stood up, drawing the attention of the whole table.

"Can we have that talk now Tomo, if that's all right with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Getting up, she and I walked to the door, ignoring the stares from our closest friends.

I walked down the corridor, leading the way with Tomo trailing behind me. I stopped at a quiet spot (The stairwell). And then, for the first time that since then, I looked at her eyes. Big, brown, and sad. We stood in silence for a while, neither of us knowing quite what to say. Finally, she broke the silence.

"You broke my heart." She whispered. I opened and closed my mouth, unable to find the right reply.

**A/N YAY CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHA. Well, hoped you liked it! Review with what you want to happen next, heck, maybe I'll pick your idea! **


End file.
